FF For Yesung Birthday
by YeWon3407
Summary: Kumpulan fic ultah Yesung.
1. Surprise Love 2012

Tittle : " Surprise Love " [Oneshoot]

Pairing : YeWon, YeKyu, YeHae tapi tetap end'a YeWon

Cast : All Member Super Junior

Other Cast : Kim Jong Jin

Rating : T

Genre : BL, Humor, Romance, etc

Warning : Yaoi, Gaje, Typo, Gak sesuai bahasa, Alur maju mundur, etc

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

**:: 18 Agustus 2012 ::**

Super Junior baru saja selesai rekaman album repacked mereka. Dengan langkah gontai mereka memasuki dorm. Satu persatu mereka menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa untuk sejenak melepas lelah.

" huuh~ lelah sekali " ucap Yesung sambil meregangkan otot - ototnya.

" hyung lelah ? " tanya Siwon yang melihat wajah Yesung yang tampak kelelahan. Yesung mengangguk.

" ne Wonnie " jawabnya singkat.

" sebaiknya hyung segera istirahat " perintah Siwon, Yesung pun hanya menurut dan segera beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

" Wookie-ah, kau belum istirahat ? " tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook - teman sekamarnya.

" bentar lagi hyung " jawab Ryeowook singkat.

" baiklah, hyung istirahat duluan. Semuanya, aku istirahat duluan ne. " pamit Yesung dan segera ke kamarnya.

Keadaan kembali seperti semula. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing. Tiba - tiba Siwon membuka suara.

" hyung, ini tanggal berapa ? " tanya Siwon pada Leeteuk.

Seolah mengerti Siwon bertanya padanya. Leeteuk pun menjawab " tanggal delapan belas. "

" kenapa memangnya Siwon ? " tanya Kangin.

" bukankah ini bulan Agustus ? " tanya Siwon lagi dan semuanya mengangguk meng-iyakan menatap Siwon. " berarti seminggu lagi ulang tahun Yesung hyung. " lanjut Kyuhyun dan di ikuti jentikan jari Siwon seakan apa yang menjadi pemikirannya terjawab.

" kita harus buat surprise untuknya " tutur Donghae dan di-iyakan oleh member lainnya.

" tapi sebelumnya kita harus mengerjai Yesung hyung, bagaimana ? " tanya Siwon.

" mengerjai bagaimana ? " tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

" selama seminggu kita tidak boleh bertegur sapa dengan Yesung hyung. Kita buat seolah - olah dia mempunyai kesalahan hingga kita menjauhinya. " tutur Siwon dan yang lainnya mengangguk menyetujui rencana Siwon.

Mereka sepakat menjalankan rencana mulai besok. Mendiamkan Yesung, membuat seolah ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Setelah berunding, mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat. Mengingat besok mereka masih punya jadwal manggung di M!Countdown.

Satu persatu menuju kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian keadaan dorm pun sepi. Hanya terdengar suara dengkuran dari tiap kamar.

:: 19 Agustus 2012 ::

Pagi pun datang. Matahari mulai menampakan wajahnya dibumi dan menghampiri sebuah kamar seorang namja berjuluk Art Of Voice. Namja itu menggeliat pelan seakan merasa terusik dengan sinar matahari yang menyinarinya. Dan suara kebisingan dari arah dapur membuatnya harus membuka mata lebar - lebar.

" cepat - cepat sarapan, kita ada jadwal pagi ini. " titah sang Leader - Leeteuk.

' ada apa, berisik sekali ' pikir Yesung dan beranjak keluar kamar yang sebelum ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Yesung berjalan menuju dapur. Di sana terlihat semua member berkumpul di meja makan dan menyantap sarapan masing - masing. Yesung berjalan kearah meja makan.

" kenapa aku tidak di bangunkan ? " tanya Yesung pada teman - temannya, tapi mereka malah diam enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya karna merasa di cuekin. Yesung menarik nafas lalu kemudian ikut duduk dan memakan sarapannya.

.

.

.

Setelah acara sarapan selesai, para member bergegas untuk mandi dan kemudian segera ke studio. Hari ini mereka akan tampil di M!Countdown.

Seperti biasa, Yesung terus di cuekin. Bahkan teman sekamarnya pun enggan berbicara dengannya. Yesung bertanya - tanya kenapa semua orang menyueki-nya, apa dia berbuat salah? kalau di pikir - pikir dirinya tidak berbuat salah, seperti itulah pemikiran Yesung.

Tapi untungnya penampilan mereka baik, meskipun Dengan perasaan sedikit canggung yang di rasakan Yesung.

Setelah tampil, Super Junior pun bergegas kembali ke dorm. Tiba di dorm keadaan pun masih sama. Mereka mendiamkannya. Bahkan Siwon – namja yang di cintainya – pun mendiamkannya. Malah sekarang terlihat Siwon sedang asyik bermanja - manja dengan Ryeowook.

Melihat itu hati Yesung sakit. Sudah sakit karna di diamkan sekarang harus melihat orang yang kita cintai sedang bermanja - manja dengan namja lain.

Tidak tahan Yesung pun berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah Yesung pergi Siwon dan Ryeowook saling tatap, sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa terpingkal – pingkal. Karna mereka berdua berhasil mengerjai Yesung.

" hyung, sepertinya Yesung hyung cemburu pada kita " ujar Ryeowook. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. " hyung belum mengerti juga ? " tanya Ryeowook, Siwon menggeleng. Ryeowook memukul jidatnya melihat kebodohan Siwon.

" hyung~ Yesung hyung menyukai mu. Apa selama ini kau tidak mengetahuinya ? " tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

" dari mana kau tahu Sungie hyung menyukai ku ? " tanya Siwon meminta kejelasan.

" kau itu pura – pura pabbo atau memang beneran pabbo ? hyung tidak lihat bagaimana sikap Sungie hyung pada kita tadi, saat melihat kita pura – pura bercumbu. " ujar Ryeowook ketus karna Siwon belum juga mengerti ucapannya.

" berarti cinta ku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan ? " tanya Siwon memastikan. " hhmm~~ " balas Ryeowook mantap namun terkesan lemas.

" hyung harus secepatnya menembak Sungie hyung, sebelum keduluan " tutur Ryeowook.

" tembak ? mati dong "

Plettakk

Ryeowook memukul kepala Siwon.

" appo " Siwon meringis memegang kepalanya. " yak ! Kim Ryeowook, kenapa kau memukul kepala ku ? " teriak Siwon.

" karna kau begitu pabbo hyung " balas Ryeowook ketus. " kau harus secepatnya menyatakan perasaan mu pada Sungie hyung sebelum keduluan namja lain. " tutur Ryeowook menjelaskan.

" kalau itu aku juga tahu " jawab Siwon santai. Ryeowook memutar matanya kesal dan segera beranjak masuk meninggalkan Siwon.

" Wookie-ah, kau mau kemana ? " tanya Siwon yang melihat Ryeowook bangkit.

" mau ke kamar hyung, aku malas meladeni mu " jawab Ryeowook dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Siwon terkekeh melihat sikap Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Ryeowook masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Yesung yang tertidur membelakanginya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin sekali menegur Yesung, karna Ryeowook tau Yesung tidak benar - benar tidur.

' hyung, mianhae ' gumam Ryeowook lirih. Dia pun segera naik ke bed dan tidur. Hari ini benar - benar melelahkan.

Setelah di rasa Ryeowook telah terlelap, Yesung bangun dan melangkah keluar kamar. Matanya sembab menandakan dia menangis sejam. Semua member telah terlelap. Yesung berjalan ke arah dapur, dia ingin mengambil minum.

Saat itu juga Donghae keluar kamar dan hendak mengambil minum juga. Donghae kaget melihat Yesung, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya di buat datar. Yesung yang tadinya tersenyum kini harus menarik senyumannya kembali.

" kau belum tidur Hae ? " tanya Yesung basa basi.

" hhmm " jawab Hae singkat tanpa menatap Yesung. Yesung ingin menangis saat itu juga melihat sikap dingin salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya. Yesung ingin bertanya apa kesalahannya hingga semua orang mendiamkannya, namun saat hendak bertanya Donghae telah lebih dulu beranjak pergi. Yesung terpaku dengan kepergian Donghae. Dia bingung.

" arrrghhhh " Yesung menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Yesung benar – benar bingung, lelah berpikir akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Yesung melangkah keluar dapur dan menuju kamarnya. Setelah Yesung masuk, seseorang menatapnya dari belakang dan bergumam ' mianhae Sungie hyung '.

~ Surprise Love ~

Hari – hari yang di lalui Yesung masih seperti biasanya. Yesung sudah sangat frustasi dengan sikap hyung dan dongsaengnya. Dia benar – benar merindukan saat – saat sedang bersama mereka.

Dia merindukan Leeteuk dengan sikap perhatiannya. Dia merindukan Kangin dengan sikap kasarnya namun menyimpan kebaikan. Dia merindukan Shindong dengan sikap lucunya. Dia merindukan Sungmin dengan sikap aegyo-nya.

Dia merindukan Donghae dengan sikap manjanya. Dia merindukan Eunhyuk dengan sikap usilnya. Dia merindukan Ryeowook dengan sikap perhatiannya. Dia merindukan Kyuhyun dengan sifat evilnya.

Dan yang paling Yesung rindukan adalah Siwon - namja yang sejak dulu dia cintai. Dia merindukan Siwon saat namja itu menggodanya, membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

Tanpa terasa airmatanya jatuh. Dia menangis tersedu - sedu. Namun isakannya di tahan, agar tidak terdengar yang lainnya.

Tapi sebesar apa pun Yesung menyembunyikan tangisannya, mereka tahu Yesung sedang menangis. Mereka mengendap - ngendap ke kamar YeWook. Terlihat dari belakang, punggung Yesung yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Yesung tidak mengetahui hal itu, karna posisinya sekarang dia duduk menghadap jendela membelakangi pintu. Teman - temannya merasa iba, terutama Siwon. Dia merasa bersalah membuat permainan ini.

" apa kita tidak terlalu keterlaluan ? " tanya Donghae yang di tujukan pada semua member.

" aku rasa tidak " jawab Eunhyuk santai.

" tapi, kasihan Yesung hyung " ujar Ryeowook menimpali.

" tinggal dua hari lagi, kalau kita menyerah sekarang semua yang kita lakukan sia - sia dong " ujar Kyuhyun menyemangati hyungdeulnya yang sudah sangat kasihan pada Yesung.

Saat mereka sedang asyik ngerumpi, tiba - tiba Yesung berbalik. Mereka yang berada di depan pintu pun kaget, buru - buru mereka menutup pintu dan segera bubar sebelum Yesung menyadari keberadaan mereka yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Tapi sepertinya Yesung memang menyadarinya, namun sayang dia sendiri tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Karna mereka bercakap seperti berbisik – bisik.

" siapa di sana ? " tanya Yesung yang menyadari ada seseorang di balik pintu. " Ryeowook, kau kah itu ? tanyanya lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Yesung keluar. Saat membuka pintu, Kyuhyun pun keluar dan keduanya bertemu di depan pintu kamar masing – masing. Keduanya saling tatap. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendu, sedang Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan wajah dingin.

Yesung ingin bertanya, siapa yang barusan mengintipnya, namun saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang dingin menatapnya Yesung mengurungkan niatnya itu dan memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah Yesung masuk, Kyuhyun menatapnya iba.

" ini tidak akan lama hyung " gumamnya pelan, dan pergi dari situ.

**:: 23 Agustus 2012 ::**

Tidak terasa sudah hampir seminggu mereka menyueki Yesung. Dan besok adalah hari H-nya. Mereka tidak sabar membuat kejutan ini.

Hari ini jadwal Super Junior lagi free, jadi mereka berencana untuk jalan - jalan seraya mencari perlengkapan pesta kejutan untuk Yesung nanti malam. Mereka pergi sendiri - sendiri dan akan bertemu di tempat yang sudah mereka tentukan.

Yesung tidak ikut, karna mereka tidak memberitahunya. Karna bosan, Yesung berpikiran lebih baik ia ke cafe. Mungkin dengan sedikit kesibukan bisa mengurangi pikirannya yang lagi stress.

.

.

.

Setelah puas jalan - jalan, Leeteuk cs segera kembali ke dorm. Sebelum kembali Leeteuk menghubungi seseorang dan seseorang itu mengatakan Yesung sedang di cafe H&G.

Mengetahui Yesung sedang tidak berada di dorm, mereka segera melaju. Leeteuk juga sudah memberitahu Jong Jin - orang yang sebelumnya tadi Leeteuk hubungi - untuk menahan Yesung sampai pukul 00.00. Karna mereka akan mempersiapkan kejutannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai, semua member turun dari mobil masing - masing minus Yesung. Mereka masuk dan segera mengambil alih ruangan tengah dan kamar Yesung untuk di sulap menjadi tempat pesta.

Balon berwarna - warni di pasang di pojok - pojok atas tembok ruangan. Hiasan - hiasan abstrak bergelantungan di palafon. Tak lupa sebuah cake berbentuk hati yang di atasnya bertuliskan nama Kim Jong Woon telah tertata rapi di atas sebuah meja. Perlengkapan penyambutannya juga sudah telah siap seperti terompet, serbuk - serbuk kertas dll.

Dan dua jam kemudian ruangan itu telah di sulap menjadi ruangan yang indah. Mereka bangga dengan hasil kerja mereka. Mereka berbaring di tengah - tengah ruangan dengan berbentuk lingkaran.

" selesai juga " ucap Sungmin dan ikut berbaring.

" silahkan minum hyungdeul, kalian pasti kehausan habis menata semua ini " tutur Ryeowook yang datang dengan sembilan gelas yang berisi minuman dingin.

" segarnya minum " tutur Shindong yang sudah sangat kehausan.

" cantiiikk~ seperti orangnya yang akan berulang tahun " ungkap Siwon dengan senyuman di wajahnya membayangkan wajah Yesung yang manis itu.

" he-um~ Yesung hyung namja namun manisnya melebihi yeoja " tutur Donghae menimpali.

" dan lagi wajahnya jauh beda dengan umurnya, seperti anak berusia 18 tahun " sambung Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga larut dalam lamunan tentang Yesung. Dan tanpa sadar ketiganya berucap " andaikan Sungie hyung jadi milik ku " ucap mereka bersamaan.

Tersadar ketiga-nya berteriak " andwae ! " teriak mereka serentak.

" Yesung hyung harus jadi milik ku " ungkap Kyuhyun.

" shireo, Yesung hyung milik ku " Donghae menimpali.

" andwae~ andwae~ andwae,, Yesung hyung itu milik ku. Kalian berdua cuma dongsaeng-nya. " tutur Siwon tidak mau kalah.

" andwae~ Yesung hyung milik ku "

" aku.. "

" aku.. "

" aku.. "

Dan akhirnya perang mulut pun terjadi. Mereka bertiga kalau sudah menyangkut Yesung maka akan terjadi seperti ini. Dan yang bisa menghentikan mereka hanya KangTeuk.

DIIAAMMM...

Teriak KangTeuk bersamaan. Semuanya diam. Tak ada satu pun orang yang berani buka suara termasuk ketiga namja yang barusan adu mulut.

" aku tahu, kalian menyayangi Yesung. Tapi tidak bisakah kalian akur demi Yesung. Apa kalian pikir dia senang dengan sikap kalian yang selalu bertengkar memperebutkannya? " tanya Leeteuk marah. " Kalian menyayangi Yesung, maka biarkan dia yang memilih. " lanjut Leeteuk lagi.

" Yesung hyung menyukai Siwon. Oppss~ " tanpa sadar Ryeowook keceplosan. Leeteuk melempar deartglare-nya. Ryeowook takut dan lalu menunduk. Yang lainnya membelalakan mata kaget.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae tertunduk lesu. Patah hati mungkin. Sedang Siwon tersenyum puas.

" dari mana kau tau Yesung hyung menyukai Siwon, Wookie-ah ? " tanya Kangin.

" ii-itu~ itu,, hanya kesimpulan ku saja hyung " jawab Ryeowook terbata - bata. Siwon kaget dengan jawaban Ryeowook. " bagaimana mungkin kau bilang itu kesimpulan mu Wookie-ah ? Bukannya kemarin kau sendiri yang bilang, Yesung hyung menyukai ku. " tanya Siwon seakan tidak terima dengan jawaban Ryeowook.

" kita belum tahu pasti Yesung menyukai mu atau tidak, karna Yesung hyung tidak pernah cerita. " Ryeowook membela dirinya. " kesimpulan itu aku dapat karna melihat sikap Yesung hyung yang galau kemarin saat melihat kita " lanjut Ryeowook lagi.

Yang lainnya manggut - manggut mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

" Ryeowook benar, kita belum memastikan apa Yesung hyung menyukai Siwon atau tidak. Karna selama ini Yesung hyung tidak pernah cerita " ucap Sungmin membela namjachingu-nya – Ryeowook.

Namun mereka salah, yang di katakan Ryeowook benar. Yesung menyukai Siwon. Hanya saja Yesung terlalu takut untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Yesung takut jika dia mengungkapkannya Siwon akan membencinya. Maka dari itu perasaannya dia simpan. Dan melihat sikap Siwon akhir – akhir ini membuatnya semakin sakit.

" sudahlah, tenang semunya. Sekarang bukan saatnya bertengkar. Sejam lagi Yesung hyung datang, dan kita harus bersiap - siap. " tutur Eunhyuk memperingatkan mereka yang tengah asyik berdebat.

Dan sedetik kemudian ruangan itu menjadi sepi. Karna mereka harus memposisikan diri untuk memberi kejutan saat Yesung datang.

.

.

.

Sementara di cafe H&G, Yesung terus saja melamun. Rencananya datang ke sini untuk melupakan masalahnya, namun itu sama sekali tidak ber-efek. Dia tetap saja kepikiran.

Tidak terasa waktu menunjukan 23.00 KST, sudah saatnya cafe di tutup. Namun papan Close yang tertempel di depan pintu belum juga di pasang. Yesung menyadari hal itu dan bertanya pada Jong Jin - adiknya.

" Jong Jin-ah, ini sudah jam 23.00 kenapa cafe belum di tutup ? " tanya Yesung.

" sebentar lagi hyung, masih banyak pembeli yang datang " jawab Jong Jin.

Yesung hanya meng-iyakan.

.

.

.

- 23.30 KST -

Sesuai yang dibilang Jong Jin, cafe di tutup tepat pukul 23.30. Dan itu membuat hyungnya gelisah. Yesung tidak ingin pulang ke dorm, dia ingin menginap di rumah orang tua-nya. Mengingat, meskipun dia pulang tidak ada yang mau berbicara dengannya membuat dia merasa seperti ia berada sendiri di dunia ini.

" hyung " panggil Jong Jin.

" hng ? " balas Yesung dan menoleh.

" Teuki hyung menelpon, katanya kau di suruh pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus di bicarakan penting. " ungkap Jong Jin.

" arraseo " jawab Yesung lemah. _' kenapa Teuki hyung tidak menelpon ku langsung ? apa sebegitu marahnya dia pada ku ? '_ pikir Yesung sedih. " Jong Jin-ah, aku pulang. Salam buat umma dan appa. " pamit Yesung dan segera keluar cafe menuju parkiran mobil. Jong Jin ikut mengantar hyung-nya itu sampai di depan pintu. Yesung pun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan keluar dari area parkiran

Setelah di rasa Yesung telah menghilang. Jong Jin segera menghubungi Leeteuk.

" yoboseyo "

" . . . . "

" Yesung hyung sedang menuju ke dorm "

" . . . . "

" cheonma "

Jong Jin menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Ceklekk

Yesung membuka pintu dan masuk. " koq gelap ? " tanya nya heran. Sepi. Itu yang pertama Yesung rasakan. _' kemana semua orang ? '_ tanyanya dalam hati.

" Teuki hyung... " panggil Yesung. Dia terus berjalan, sampai di ruang tengah tiba – tiba lampu di nyalakan dan_

" Surprise ! " teriak Shindong.

_Saengil chukaehamnida~_

_Saengil chukaehamnida~_

_Saranghaneun Kim JongWoon~_

_Saengil chukaehamnida~~_

Prookk~ prokk~ prokk

Torrtt~ torrtt~ torrtt

Bunyi tepukan tangan dan terompet bersahutan, di tambah lagi serbukan kertas yang berhamburan. Yesung kaget dengan surprise yang mereka buat. Saking stress-nya dia sendiri pun lupa akan hari jadi-nya.

Leeteuk maju dan membawa sebuah cake berisi delapan belas lilin. Kenapa delapan belas lilin? Karna mereka beranggapan wajah Yesung terlihat seperti anak berumur delapan belas tahun, jadi mereka sepakat hanya menaruhnya delapan belas saja.

" saengil chukaehamnida Yesungie~ mianhae kami menyueki mu " ungkap Leeteuk menangis.

Tanpa sadar airmata Yesung juga ikut mengalir. Dia benar – benar terharu. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini salah, mereka mendiamkannya bukan berarti mereka melupakannya tapi mereka ingin mengerjainya.

" ne hyung, kami minta maaf " ucap mereka bersamaan dan berhamburan memeluk Yesung. Tangis Yesung pecah. Mereka berusaha menenangkannya. Setelah tangis yesung reda, mereka segera menyodorkan cake yang berisi lilin tadi untuk di tiup.

Yesung meniup semua lilin itu yang sebelumnya telah mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati.

" hyung, mianhae. Sikap ku kemarin mungkin sangat keterlaluan. " sesal Donghae.

" gwenchana Hae-ya " balas Yesung dengan senyuman manisnya.

SiHaeKyu pun langsung berebut ingin duduk di samping Yesung. Kebiasaan. Yesung kebingungan melihat sikap mereka sekarang. Karna mereka bertiga, akhirnya Siwon dan Donghae duduk di samping kiri kanan Yesung sedang Kyuhyun duduk di depan Yesung.

Mereka bertiga kelihatan aneh malam ini. Member lainnya yang melihat mereka bertiga pun hanya bisa gelelng – geleng kepala. Dan seperti biasa KangTeuk lah yang akan bertindak.

" hyung, aku ingin istirahat " ucap Yesung.

" heeh ? acaranya belum selesai kau sudah ingin istirahat ? " tanya Leeteuk bingung.

" aku lelah hyung, seharian tadi aku kerja di cafe dan tidak beristirahat sejak tadi siang " ujar Yesung mengungkapkan alasannya. Leeteuk hanya pasarah dan meng-iyakan, melihat dari raut wajah Yesung memang terlihat dia sangat kelelahan.

Yesung pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah dirasa tubuhnya sudah segar, ia segera naik ke bad dan tidur. Namun matanya enggan untuk tertutup. Yesung bangun dan melangkah ke balkon. Menghirup udara malam dan melihat pemandang

an kota Seoul di malam hari, sangat indah. Apalagi jika di temani orang yang kita cintai. Baru saja Yesung menghayal orang yang menemaninya adalah Siwon. Sekarang orang yang di maksud sudah berada di sampingnya.

Yesung kaget mendapati Siwon Yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. " hyung belum tidur ? " tanya Siwon membuat Yesung tersentak kaget.

" Wonnie, kau mengagetkan ku " teriaknya kaget seraya memukul lengan Siwon pelan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Sifat inilah yang paling Siwon suka. Karna menurutnya Yesung terlihat menggemaskan melebihi anak bayi. Siwon terus menatap Yesung tanpa berkedip. Yesung yang merasa di tatapi pun salah tingkah.

" Wonnie, kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu ? " tanya Yesung.

" kau sangat manis hyung " tutur Siwon.

" yak~ Siwon, aku namja mana mungkin manis " Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" iya hyung, kau memang namja tapi wajah mu manis layaknya yeoja. " tutur Siwon lagi dan berhasil membuat pipi chubby Yesung bersemu merah.

Yesung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tiba - tiba Siwon menariknya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Kini mereka bertatapan. Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung. Jantung Yesung berdetak hebat, dia ingin pingsan seketika saking senangnya.

" saranghae Yesung hyung " ucap Siwon tiba - tiba. " Jeongmal saranghaemnida " lanjutnya lagi.

Yesung kaget. Matanya membulat. Yesung masih berusaha mencerna kata - kata Siwon barusan. " Si-siwon, apa yang kau katakan barusan ? " tanya Yesung memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

" ne hyung, aku mencintai mu. Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku ? " tanya Siwon.

" apa kau sungguh - sungguh dengan ucapan mu Wonnie ? " tanya Yesung lagi.

" apa kau perlu bukti ? " Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. Yesung yang tidak tahu maksud Siwon malah menarik kepalanya, namun sayang Siwon telah menahan tengkuk Yesung dan kini bibir Siwon telah bertautan dengan bibir Yesung.

Yesung sempat kaget namun secepatnya ia menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan bibir Siwon. Siwon melumatnya lembut, setelah di rasa cukup Siwon melepas tautan itu. Siwon menatap Yesung yang wajahnya telah memerah malu. Siwon tersenyum kemudian memeluk Yesung.

" sekarang kau percaya kan hyung ? Saranghae Sungie hyung, jeongmal saranghae. " ucap Siwon mantap.

" nado~ nado saranghae Siwonnie " balas Yesung dan memeluk Siwon erat.

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yesung. " kau ingin hadiah apa dari ku hyung ? " tanya Siwon kemudian.

" aku tidak ingin apa - apa Wonnie, bagi ku kau adalah hadiah terindah " ungkap Yesung dengan senyuman manisnya. Siwon membalas senyuman Yesung.

Perlahan - lahan, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya. Seakan mengerti Yesung kemudian memejamkan matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya jarak itu tereliminasi. Siwon kembali mencium bibir Yesung. Menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dan malam ini adalah malam yang terindah buat YeWon. Ulang tahun yang sangat berkesan. Yesung mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih berharga dari hadiah - hadiah yang pernah ia dapat sebelumnya.

Biarkan langit beserta isinya menyaksikan bersatunya cinta dua insan yang saling mencintai.

FIN

24 Agustus 2012.

YeWon Is Real ^^

* * *

FF ini saya buat saat ultah Yesung tahun lalu dan udah pernah saya publish di fb, sekarang saya ingin publish ulang di ffn.. Ntar ada ff berikutnya jadi jgn kaget ne.. :D


	2. No Other

Saengil chukae uri Jongwoon~ Happy birthday My cute boy ^^

Harapan ku kau selalu sehat.

Berhenti diet karna kau makin hari makin kurus!

Umur mu bertambah tapi bukan tambah tua malah tambah maniss.. ;)

Aku makin mencintai mu..

#kisseu :*

* * *

Tittle : " No Other "

Pairing : Always YeWon

Genre : Romance, Hurt *maybe*, Drama, etc

Warning : BL, typo, gaje, alur ngebut, judul gk sesuai sama isi, etc

A/N : Birthday gift for Kim Jongwoon

Enjoy ^^

Don't like? Don't read !

* * *

" Wonnie~ " teriakan manja dari Yesung membuat sang kekasih ― Siwon ― terkejut, belum sempat ia berbalik, kekasih manisnya telah ada di sampingnya. Bergelayut manja di pundak Siwon yg membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah manja dari Yesung.

" Wonnie, kau tau hari ini tanggal berapa? " tanyanya seraya memainkan jari - jari Siwon yg bebas.

" tanggal 22, waeyo baby? " tanya Siwon balik sembari menatap Yesung.

" hari ini tanggal 22, dua hari berikutnya tanggal berapa? " tanya Yesung lagi masih dengan kegiatan awalnya, memainkan jari - jari Siwon.

" 24 " jawab Siwon singkat.

" kau tahu itu hari apa? " kini Yesung fokus menatap Siwon, menanti jawaban dari kekasihnya.

" 22 hari kamis, dua hari berikutnya hari sabtu. Memang ada apa dengan hari sabtu? Apa ada hal penting di hari tersebut. " jawaban Siwon membuat Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

'masa dia melupakan ulangtahun ku' gumamnya kesal dalam hati. " anni~ lupakan saja " jawab Yesung ketus dan beranjak masuk ke kamarnya.

Siwon yg melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli. " aku tahu itu hari apa baby, hanya saja aku ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk mu " gumam Siwon dengan smirk di bibirnya. Sepertinya sifat evil si magnae telah berpindah tangan ke si Choi 'pervert' Siwon.

Hari ini Yesung berada di Mobit. Ia malas untuk pulang ke dorm. Wajahnya masih menunjukan jika ia masih kesal. Jongjin yg melihat wajah kecut hyungnya itu memilih untuk bertanya.

" kau baik-baik saja kan hyungie? " tanya Jongjin yg tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya seraya menatapnya langsung.

Yesung semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. " aku kesal pada Siwon, Jongjin-ah " adu Yesung masih dengan ber-pouty ria.

" apa yg membuat hyung kesal pada Siwon hyung? " tanya Jongjin penasaran.

" dia melupakan ultah ku, padahal ultah ku besok. Eotteohke Jongjin-ah? " tutur Yesung sedih, raut wajahnya seperti akan menangis jika saja Jongjin tidak segera menenangkannya mungkin tangisnya sudah pecah sedari tadi.

" sabar ne hyung, aku tidak tahu mengapa Siwon hyung bisa sampai melupakan ultah mu besok tapi percayalah, Siwon hyung nanti pasti mengingatnya " nasihat Jongjin pada Yesung. " sekarang sebaiknya hyung istirahat saja dulu, hyung tampak kacau " ujar Jongjin dan bagaikan robot Yesung patuh saja pada perintah Jongjin.

Disini siapa yg lebih tua? Jongjin geleng-geleng kepala melihat hyungnya yg nampak tidak bersemangat. Kini ia yg menggantikan pekerjaan Yesung.

.

.

.

Seharian sudah Yesung berada di Mobit, biasanya ketika sore ia sudah kembali ke dorm, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia nampak enggan pulang ke dorm dan berkumpul bersama member lainnya. Dan lagi-lagi membuat dongsaengnya prihatin.

" hyung " tegur Jongjin pada Yesung yg sedang melamun. " sebaiknya kau segera pulang, apa kau mau menginap disini ? " Yesung merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Jongjin.

" memangnya aku tidak boleh menginap disini ? Kau mengusir ku ? Baiklah aku pulang. " dan sesegera mungkin Yesung pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada eomma dan appa-nya. Jongjin pun terlambat menahan hyungnya, karna Yesung terlalu cepat untuk di hentikan.

" Sepertinya hyung mu marah padamu Jongjin-ah " ujar eomma-nya tiba-tiba seraya menepuk pelan pundaknya.

" hyung hanya sedang badmood eomma " jawab Jongjin dengan tersenyum. " palingan setelah normal dia akan kembali ceria " eomma dan anak itu pun tertawa.

Yesung berjalan gontai sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke dorm. Kebodohannyalah yg lupa membawa mobil saking kesalnya pada Jongjin. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan kekasihnya dan ia baru tersadar jika sedari tadi Siwon tidak menghubunginya. Biasanya Siwon akan menelponnya dan bertanya 'apakah ia sudah makan', 'bagaimana aktifitasnya hari ini', 'kau sedang apa' dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya yg selalu berhasil membuat hatinya berbunga, karna dengan begitu ia tahu kekasihnya itu meskipun sibuk tidak pernah melupakannya.

Namun sepertinya hari ini lain dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Memikirkan itu membuatnya berhenti sejenak dan kembali berpikir mengapa Siwon seakan berubah. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah tiba-tiba ia kembali berhenti, matanya memandang pada satu titik. Yakni seseorang yg baru saja ia pikirkan. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas.

Apa ini yg membuat Siwon melupakannya? Keasyikan kencan dengan Tiffani sampai melupakannya dan melupakan hari lahirnya. Kejam sekali kau Choi Siwon. Tidak kuat ia memilih pergi dari situ. Berlari sejauh yg ia bisa. Menghindar dari sesuatu yg mungkin bisa saja membuat emosinya meledak karna cemburu sekaligus marah.

Ia berhenti di sebuah taman dekat dorm mereka. Menumpahkan semua kekesalannya dengan menangis tanpa henti. Ia kesal dan sakit hati. " kau jahat Siwon-ah " gumamnya dengan tangisan lirih.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.50 KST, itu berarti sepuluh menit lagi hari akan berganti, tanggal akan berubah dan umurnya akan bertambah. Bisa di pastikan mungkin semuanya akan berubah setelah ini, ia berpikir mungkin ulangtahunnya tahun ini tidak se-mengesankan seperti tahun lalu. Karna tahun lalu ia menerima kejutan yg membuatnya selalu tersenyum, dan apakah tahun ini ia juga akan menerima kejutan itu.

Sepertinya pemikirannya salah, karna mungkin ia akan menerima kejutan yg membuat hari-harinya akan suram. Belum juga sampai ultahnya ia sudah menerima kejutan yg membuat dadanya sesak dan matanya memanas jika mengingat itu. Apalagi setelah besok dan hari-hari berikutnya, mungkin ia akan lumpuh seketika begitu tahu jika seandainya pemikirannya benar. Siwon dan Tiffani berpacaran.

Memang pemikiran yg dangkal, namun kekasih mana yg tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam saat melihat kekasihnya bersama yeoja lain. Apalagi yeoja itu satu agency dengannya, yg itu berarti akan dengan setiap harinya mereka akan bertemu. Airmatanya kembali mengalir. " aku membencimu Choi Siwon " teriaknya kesal.

" benar kau membenci ku? " sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyapanya. Ia tidak bergeming, namun ia tahu siapa orang yg sedang bertanya padanya.

Lampu taman yg awalnya remang-remang tiba-tiba menyala, terlihat di setiap pohon dan bunga di pasang lampu hias, membuat taman itu nampak terang dan cantik. Dan jangan lupa di tengah taman tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Happy Birthday My Prince, My Cute Boy And My Sweetheart Kim Yesung'.

Yesung nampak terkejut dengan hiasan di taman itu. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan perasaan bahagianya, ingat ia sedang kesal sekarang. Seseorang yg berada di belakangnya tiba-tiba mendekat, duduk di sampingnya sembari memandang lekat wajahnya.

" kau marah pada ku? " tanya orang tersebut yg ternyata adalah kekasihnya. Yesung tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk diam.

" akan ku jelaskan. Yg tadi kau lihat di cafe itu memang benar, aku dan Tiffani bertemu, bukan tanpa sengaja karna sebelumnya juga kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali "

Yesung meremas tangannya kuat-kuat, sungguh ia tidak ingin mendengar ini. Bisakah ia pergi dari sini? Ia ingin berlari namun kakinya seakan sulit untuk di gerakan.

Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah Yesung yg hampir meledak itu. Ia kemudian memilih memeluk namja manis itu. Yesung tidak memberontak namun juga tidak membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

" perlu kau ketahui, aku dan Tiffani sering bertemu itu karna aku memerlukan bantuannya untuk menyiapkan kejutan ini untuk mu " ucapan Siwon membuat Yesung menoleh ke arahnya. Memandang datar wajah Siwon namun tak dapat di pungkiri jika saat ini jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Betapa tidak, lihatlah posisi mereka yg kurang berapa inci saja hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sangat dekat hingga mereka pun bisa merasakan deru nafas mereka masing-masing.

" aku hanya mencintai mu Yesung, jangan berpikir aku berselingkuh di belakang mu. Kau pasti berpikir aku menduakan mu iyakan? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi baby, karna selamanya hanya kau yg ada di hatiku. Happy birthday My Prince " ucap Siwon yg membuat Yesung menitikan airmatanya dan berhambur memeluk kekasihnya.

" hei,,hei,,hei.. Ini ulangtahun mu kenapa kau menangis? Harusnya kau tersenyum. " Siwon melepas pelukan Yesung dan menangkup wajah manis itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menghapus airmata Yesung. Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, " kau menyebalkan Choi Siwon.. " serunya kesal. " aku tahu, tapi kau mencintai ku kan? " dan keduanya pun kembali berpelukan. " ne, aku sangat mencintai mu "

" malam ini kita akan merayakan ultahmu hanya berdua di taman ini, tidak ada para member karna aku tidak memberitahu rencana ku ini pada mereka " ucap Siwon di sela-sela pelukan mereka. Yesung tersenyum di dalam dekapan Siwon. Ia bahagia, sungguh. Ternyata pemikirannya salah mengenai kekasihnya.

" aku punya sesuatu untuk mu baby " ungkap Siwon saat pelukannya terlepas. " apa itu? " tanya Yesung penasaran.

" sebelumnya tutup matamu dulu sayang " titah Siwon lembut. Yesung cemberut di suruh merem (?). " memangnya apa sih? Pakai tutup mata segala " protesnya namun tetap ia tutup mata juga. Siwon tersenyum dengan celotehan kekasih imutnya.

Siwon kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah dari dalam saku celananya. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi saat melihat kotak itu. " sekarang buka mata mu baby " Yesung membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat sebuah cincin di kotak merah berbentuk hati yg kini berada tepat di depannya.

" maafkan aku jika ku menyakiti mu, sungguh hanya kau yg selalu di hati ku. Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan berpaling dari mu. Karna mulai sekarang aku ingin kau menjadi milik ku selamanya. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping ku kini dan selamanya? " Yesung tidak percaya jika saat ini Siwon tengah melamarnya.

Rasanya seperti kehabisan nafas saking bahagianya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Bukan cincin yg ia ambil melainkan tubuh Siwon, Yesung serentak memeluk Siwon dengan sangat erat dan menangis haru. " aku mau menjadi pendamping mu Siwonnie " ungkapnya sesenggukan. Siwon tersenyum bahagia.

Ia pun melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Yesung lalu mencium punggung tangan Yesung. " mulai sekarang kau milik ku baby " Siwon pun mengecup lembut bibir Yesung, melumatnya tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya.

Setelah berciuman Siwon mengambil gitar yg ia sembunyikan di samping kursi dan mulai memainkannya.

" _Ketika kau marah dan cemburu kau kelihatan begitu manis._

_Walau kadang mengesalkan kau selalu bertanya dan penuh curiga,_

_ku tahu kau takut kehilangan ku._

_Begitu pun kau maafkan yg kadang mendiamkan mu,_

_meskipun tak lagi ada kata cinta terucap sekedar basa basi tapi hati ku masih milik mu. "_

Yesung tersenyum mendengar nyanyian Siwon. Kepalanya ikut bergoyang seirama dengan petikan gitar Siwon. Tak ingin diam ia pun ikut bernyanyi.

" _Cemburu tanda cinta._

_Marah tandanya sayang._

_Kalau curiga itu karna ku takut kehilangan mu._

_Kalau dekat bertengkar, kalau jauh ku rindu._

_Jadi serba salah, buat ku dilema._

_Tapi aku selalu aishiteru.. "_

Keduanya menyudahi nyanyian mereka dengan tersenyum bahagia. " gomawo Siwonnie, kau kekasihku number one " ungkap Yesung dan kembali memeluk Siwon. " saranghae "

" nado Choi Yesung "

Malam yg indah untuk seorang Kim Yesung. Awalnya ia berpikir ia akan melewati malam ini hanya dengan sendiri tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah karna ternyata kekasihnya masih memikirkannya dan membuat kejutan yg mungkin seumur hidup takkan pernah ia lupakan.

Siwon melamarnya. Baginya itu hadiah yg paling mengesankan seumur hidup.

FIN

~AyyesClouds~

-24 Agustus 2013-

* * *

FF ini saya buat setahun sekali hanya untuk merayakan ultah Yesung jadi jangan harap ada lanjutannya karna akan ada lanjutannya mungkin di tahun depan yg tentunya dengan cerita yg berbeda pula. Semoga tahun depan saya masih bersama kalian dan masih bisa membuat ff untuk birthday Yesung. Amiinn...

Dan lagi ff ini langsung ending tapa ada sequelnya, jadi jangan minta sequel ne.

Big thanks buat yg udah mau sempetin waktu untuk baca ff gk mutu ini.

Saran dan kritik di terima, namun gk terima bash!

See you~

#flying kiss


End file.
